


The Cafe

by grublord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grublord/pseuds/grublord
Summary: This is a commission I did on my tumblr! It’s a human!AU where Hide and Haise are freshman in college and have a class together. Hide has a crush on Haise and the following is their first meeting/date :^)If you’d like a writing commission, you can contact me through pr0pane.tumblr.com or my email at grublordcreations@gmail.com !!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Cafe

The first couple months of college for Hide were…surprisingly boring. Though he was easy-going and friendly, he failed to lock down a friendship that went passed pleasant greetings and discussions about the weather. Instead of making stereotypical college memories, he spent most of his time reading. Hide didn’t expect to be partying all the time, but he thought at the very least he’d have a person to eat dinner with by now. Even though he sometimes became bogged down with feelings of isolation and loneliness, he thought himself lucky that he had books to keep him company. 

On a particularly glum afternoon, Hide stared down at his notes, half paying attention to the Intro to Literature lecture. It was another student presentation day, so he wasn’t pressed about giving his undivided attention. The assignment was to find themes, symbols, and motifs in a text provided by the professor—which was something Hide already considered himself a master of. Rain pattered against the cracked windows, and the humidity made his blonde hair stick to this forehead. As he wiped the hair away, the professor flipped on the lights as the presenter asked if anyone had questions. No one raised their hand and she sat down.

“Okay, for our final presentation, we have Sasaki Haise on the play Antigone.”

Hide lifted his head at the name. Everyday when the professor called roll, he would make a point to glance over at the boy; he was enamored with his fluffy white and black hair and kind smile. Even though he thought the class was too easy, he looked forward to it for a chance to talk to Haise. Hide meant to talk to him the first week of classes, but he would disappear out the door before he finished packing up. There was another time when Haise lingered behind to talk to the professor, but Hide lost his nerve at the opportunity. The months without a friend had worn on his self-esteem. 

Haise brushed passed him as he made his way down the isle of desks and Hide’s body stiffened at the brief contact. He found him oddly familiar, and, well, cute. As he began his presentation, Hide did his best to not stare at him. Instead, he would sneak a glance, nod to show he was listening, and mindlessly scribble in his notebook to fake taking notes.

By the time the clock above Haise read 3:15, most of the other students were already packing up. He didn’t seem close to finishing his presentation and Hide felt sorry for him that the other students were so eager to leave at the end of class. The professor said he could end the presentation there, and that he did more than a sufficient job, but Haise seemed disappointed that he ran out of time. As he walked back to his desk, Hide slowly slid his notebook into his bag. This was another opportunity and he was determined to seize it. 

Almost all the students had left when Hide nervously walked up to Haise, who was frowning down at his desk as he put his things away. 

“Hey, Haise?” Hide twirled his thumb nervously around the strap of his bag.

“Y-yes?” he looked up at him with the kindest eyes Hide had ever seen. His heart started to beat faster. 

“I thought your presentation was really cool,” he kicked himself for saying something so lame, but at least he was finally talking to him.

“O-oh, thanks. I wish I got to my analysis on Eurydice’s knitting symbolizing life, but that’s okay,” Haise slung his bag over his shoulders as he stared at his shoes, “Anyways, thanks again.”

Hide desperately didn’t want the conversation to end; that was the most he’d talked to another person in days. Plus, he was talking to Haise, who was without-a-doubt the cutest boy he’s ever seen in his entire life. He didn’t know what to say, he felt his throat closing up, and he started to panic as he watched Haise turn towards the door. 

“Hey, wait!”

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Haise turned and tilted his head to the side, eyeing him sympathetically. 

“Do you…would you like to get coffee or something? I mean, I’d like to hear more about your analysis, I’ve read Antigone probably a dozen times,” though it was a lie, Hide didn’t know what else to say to convince him and he found himself talking faster than usual. He prayed that didn’t put off Haise. Did he sound too desperate?

“Oh, um, I have another class,” Hide’s heart sank.

“I understa—”

“But I’m free after 5:30. Would that be okay?”

“Oh! Uh—yeah, that’d be great!” Hide’s excitement slipped out with his voice, but he played it off the best he could. The two decided to meet at the campus café at 6 o’ clock before parting ways. 

When Hide got back to his dorm, he threw himself onto his bed. He couldn’t believe he talked to Haise, and what’s more is that they had a date! Or, well, maybe not a date date, but at least a chance to hang out casually. Honestly, Hide would have jumped at the opportunity to hang out with anyone, but this was the most excited he felt in a long time. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, and he was grateful his roommate Nishiki wasn’t there to see him. 

The hours seem to drag by, but when there was only 30 minutes left until the two were supposed to meet, Hide suddenly felt panicked. What if he couldn’t think of anything to say? What should he wear? He frantically flipped through his closet, but should he change clothes at all? Would that be weird? He checked the time on his phone which read 5:45; barely enough time to get across campus to the café. He stuffed his keys and wallet into his pockets before sprinting out the dorm.  
When Hide arrived at the café, he saw Haise already sitting at a table silently reading a book. He chastised himself for being late, but he told himself to let it go before approaching him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late! Have you been here long?” he offered a meek wave before pulling out the chair opposite of Haise and sitting down, who looked up from his book and smiled warmly at him.

“Oh, no, not at all,” he waved him off and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh good,” the two fell into silence for a moment; they stared into their laps as they waited for the other to say something.

“Hey, I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide,” though he was struggling with insecurities, Hide was determined to not let his fears get the best of him, “Are you majoring in Literature?”

“Yes, I am,” Haise took another sip of his coffee but didn’t say anything else after that, leaving the two in silence again.

“Um…so Antigone?” Hide felt uncomfortable with the silence, and he didn’t want to mess up this chance. He realized he failed to dedicate anytime researching the play prior to their date—er casual hangout—but he was confident he’d be able to hold up his end of the conversation.

“Um, yeah, would you like to know how my presentation was supposed to end?” Hide nodded, “Okay, so I what I was saying earlier in class about Eurydice…” Haise continued talking about knitting and life and class divides, to which Hide was only half paying attention to. He’d glance into his eyes and get distracted by how much light was behind them; it was obvious he truly had a passion for the subject. After a moment, he’d remind himself to not hold eye contact for too long to avoid being creepy, and he decided to look down at his mouth instead, which made his stomach feel warm and fuzzy. Thoughts of them kissing flashed across his mind, and he shook them away as his cheeks warmed. He decided to look down at the table. 

“Anyways, sorry for rambling,” Haise shyly looked at him while rubbing the back of his neck, “What do you think?” Hide’s body stiffened and he began nervously rubbing his own neck. He kicked himself for not paying attention.

“Oh, well, I think, you know, the two sisters represent different human values…” Haise smiled warmly at him, encouraging him to continue, “And, uh, where an individual’s loyalty lies affects how they react.”

“Exactly!” Hide un-tensed his body and let out a sigh of relief. The conversation continued with general introductions; they shared where they were from, what they hoped to have as a career in the future, and what classes they were taking. Hide found himself relaxing more into the conversation, and his sense of familiarity with Haise grew the more they talked. It wasn’t long before they found themselves laughing and sharing stories. There was a natural lull in the conversation when Haise checked the time on his phone.

“Oh, it’s almost 8 o’clock. I should get going, I have some homework,” he looked at Hide sympathetically, as if to say sorry he had to leave. 

“That’s okay,” Hide offered a smile while Haise grabbed his book, “Hey, um, so I had a lot of fun… do you want to hang out again sometime?” he held his breath.

“Y-yeah, what’s your number?” the two traded numbers before standing and pushing their chairs in. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly staring at their shoes because they didn’t know how to say goodbye. Hide looked up at him, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he thought about how cute he was. Something came over him, and he leaned in to give Haise a peck on the cheek. Haise’s body stiffened, and both of their faced glowed bright red.

“Um, uh, anyways, b-bye!” Hide ran out the door, across the street, and threw himself behind a tree. He leaned his back against it and slid down while covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe he just did that— it was so lame! He didn’t even know if Haise was gay! He felt ashamed, giddy, and stupid. What if Haise doesn’t want to hang out with him now? He sat there kicking himself for a few more moments before begrudgingly getting up and going back to his dorm. 

When he returned, he threw himself onto his bed for the second time that day. Again, he silently thanked the gods for allowing him to have the room to himself. He smooshed his face into his pillow as a wave of shame crashed over him. I’ve got to fix this, Hide thought, and he tore his face out the pillow and dug out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, his thumb hovered over Haise; you’ve got this, he thought, before writing his message:

Hide: Hey…sorry if I weirded you out earlier. I hope you don’t think any less of me.

He reread the message several times and concluded that it seemed…too dramatic.

Hide: Hey…sorry if I weirded you out earlier!

Okay, he decided that message seemed far less dramatic, and pressed send. He spent the next few minutes regretting sending it, reassuring himself, and pacing his dorm. Before long, he heard the familiar buzzing of his phone and leapt to grab it. The notification was a message from Haise. Oh god.

Haise: Hey Hide, you didn’t weird me out, I was just caught off guard! I’d still like to hang out again sometime, if you’d like to!

The relief was almost overwhelming for Hide; a smile spread wide across his face.

Hide: Oh, that’s a relief! I’d like that very much 😊

Haise: Okay, it’s a date!! 

Hide almost choked on air, which resulted in a coughing fit and him dropping his phone. He scrambled to pick it up again and reread the message to make sure he read it right the first time. A date! He couldn’t believe this; his cheeks flushed, and he collapsed into his bed.

Hide: Sounds great!


End file.
